I gotta Find You
by AusterBTR
Summary: Esto es más sobre los Jonas Brothers y una amiga. Solo que no encontré Jonas Brothers en las categorías xD La historia habla de como comienza el típico romance Idolo-Fan.
1. I gotta Find You (capitulo 1)

¡HOLA! Aquí Auster Pues este es un fan fiction muy diferente al que publiqué primero. (Si quieren darle un vistazo aquí les dejo el link s/9038022/1/Rebirth-Big-Time-Rush-FanFic-Jarlos-Kogan ).

Este es un regalo para una amiga Menciona dos bandas: Su favorita **(Jonas Brothers)** y mi favorita **(Big Time Rush)**. Espero les guste y muy especialmente espero que te guste **Nancy.** Este es tan solo el primer capítulo de tu historia con Joe. ;) **¡Te quiero mucho!**

**Capítulo 1**

**I Gotta Find You**

El concierto era en una ciudad que quedaba a una hora aproximadamente de tu ciudad, debías apresurarte para salir lo más pronto posible y llegar a tiempo al concierto. Algo te estaba retrasando… No encontrabas nada de lo que habías preparado para ese día. Tu cartel, tu playera, tus fotos incluso los discos que esperabas que ellos te firmaran. ¡NADA! No había nada por ningún lado. Estabas desesperada, habías esperado esto por tanto tiempo que no podías concebir la idea de simplemente no ir.

¡ESTA BIEN! – gritaste viendo al techo – Me doy por vencida…iré sin nada de lo que preparé.

Tu ánimo se encontraba por los suelos cuando escuchaste la bocina de un coche. Era tu amiga quien pasaba por ti para ir juntas al concierto. Te cambiaste lo más rápido que pudiste y bajaste corriendo las escaleras. Viste a tu amiga frente al volante esperando por ti.

¡APURATE! – gritó burlona la chica al volante.

Perdón, perdón. – te disculpaste al subir al auto. – no encontraba mis cosas…

Jajajaja. – río tu amiga – Ayer las dejaste aquí para que no se te fueran a olvidar ¿recuerdas?

¿Enserio? – contestaste volteando a la parte trasera donde se encontraba todo por lo que hace un momento estabas sufriendo.

Este concierto sí que te trae loquita. – afirmó tu amiga mientras encendía el auto y hacía un ademán de locura con sus manos.

Durante el camino te pasaste a la parte de atrás y te pusiste la playera con el símbolo de la banda. Estabas tan emocionada y tú amiga también. Las dos iban a ver a diferentes bandas pero compartían el mismo sentimiento.

En el auto se reproducían canciones de ambas agrupaciones y mientras el viento golpeaba tu cara cantabas junto a la conductora todas las canciones. Sentías que el mundo era tuyo, el camino, el viento…la voz de ese chico dueño de tus suspiros. Pensabas en que quizá tu solo eras una fan más para él y su banda, aunque claro a ti te importaba más él, sin embargo él era tanto para ti. No pudiste evitar la lágrima que cayó de tu ojo, la limpiaste disimuladamente y seguiste cantando. Se escuchaba uno de sus primeros éxitos en el estéreo del coche.

HOLD ON! – grito tu amiga. – sabes que no soy tan fan de ellos…Pero ¡COMO ME GUSTA ESTA CANCIÓN! – finalizó mientras apartaba la mirada un segundo de la carretera para verte y después apartaba sus cabellos rojos de su cara para regresar la vista al frente.

Sí…– sonreíste levemente – Hold on…

Tu mirada se clavó en la carretera y pensaste que faltaba tan poco para estar cerca de él (aunque cerca de él significara a 50 metros, eso te bastaba). Ya no escuchabas la música, ya no sentías el viento que golpeaba suavemente tu cara, ya no veías la carretera frente a ti, lo único que estaba presente era su imagen fuerte y casi tan real que te sorprendió.

Llegaron por fin a la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto. No les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el lugar donde sería. Era ya tarde. Tu corazón estaba latiendo rápido y sentías una ola de sentimientos recorriéndote. Al estacionar el coche y percatarte de que era hora caíste en la cuenta de que al fin había llegado el momento. Tú y tu amiga se bajaron y al estar formadas para entrar ella tomo tu mano y la apretó con fuerza. La observaste y la viste llorar.

Lo siento… es solo que estoy muy emocionada. – dijo tapándose la boca con la otra mano.

Jajaja Hay mujer – contestaste apretando también su mano

No puedo creer que estemos aquí – dijo viendo al frente.

Calma, calma – Le dijiste notando que ni siquiera tú estabas calmada.

Observaste tu boleto, pase VIP decía en letras grandes. Cuando regresaste la vista al frente ya el guardia estaba pidiéndotelo para darte el acceso. Estiraste tu mano y se lo diste. Al entrar observaste cuanta cantidad de gente había y te preguntaste tristemente si el notaría que estabas ahí.

El concierto había empezado la banda de tu amiga era la primera en presentarse. Sabías que esa banda le gustaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y la veías gritar emocionada.

¡DIOS MIO! ¡ES LOGAN! – la escuchaste gritar – ¡LOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

No podías evitar sonreír por verla así de emocionada. Te preguntaste si acaso te verías así de ridículamente emocionada como ella. No te habías percatado de que tu amiga comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante.

¿A DÓNDE VAS? – le gritaste.

¡LOGAN…! – trato de decirte sin lograr que escucharas más allá del nombre del chico que le gustaba.

EY, EY! NO ME DEJES! – trataste de decirle.

Entonces observaste como era subida al escenario. Los chicos de la banda la habían escogido para subir. Te preguntaste si tendrías la misma suerte y no pudiste evitar sentir de nuevo ese remolino de sentimientos.

Escuchabas las últimas palabras de la banda favorita de tu amiga y te preguntabas si te la regresarían.

…Así que me llevo a esta chica conmigo hasta el final del concierto…– escuchaste decir a Logan. Te estaba dando tu respuesta.

Viste a tu amiga abrir los ojos enormemente mientras Logan le daba un beso en la mejilla y se la llevaba con él. El vocalista de la banda declaró el final de su presentación. Te emocionaste tanto ya que al fin seguía tu banda, tu momento…"tu" (nada tuyo) chico.

Se presentaron como siempre, como tantas veces habías visto en los videos y simplemente parecía todo tan irreal. Llorabas, gritabas y dabas todo de ti para ellos…para él. Llegó el momento en el que "tu" (nada tuyo) chico le pediría a alguien subir al escenario. Con tristeza observaste como subían a una rubia de mini falda.

Disfrutaste la última canción como si te la dedicaran a ti y no a la rubia a la que le cantaba "tu" (nada tuyo) chico.

Terminado el concierto fuiste al estacionamiento con la esperanza de que tu amiga estuviera ahí. Caminaste aún con la cara llena de lágrimas por la emoción. Al llegar observaste sorprendida hacia el carro…Pudiste ver a tu amiga y al chico que la había subido al escenario con ella.

Hey…– dijiste confundida.

¡NANCY! – corrió tu amiga a abrazarte mientras Logan la seguía caminando despacio.

¿q…Qué pasa? – dijiste sonriendo.

Logan nos invita a cenar con él y los chicos. – contestó tu amiga mientras Logan y ella intercambiaban sonrisas sospechosas.

Claro – afirmaste sin mucho ánimo y la verdad es que estabas algo cansada.

Caminaban los dos hacía el camión de la banda favorita de tu amiga de los cabellos rojos. Podías ver en letras grandes Big Time Rush. Sentías un sabor agridulce ante la situación. Bajaste la mirada un momento sin darte cuenta que tu amiga se situaba justo delante de ti.

Pues… – dijo haciendo una pausa y observando de nuevo sospechosamente a Logan – Aquí nos separamos Nancy.

¿QUÉ? – dijiste levantando la voz ante tu ignorancia y el miedo de quedarte sola.

Me iré con Logan y los demás, y tú…

¡NO ABRIL! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLA! ¡NUNCA MENCIONASTE ESTO! ¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE… – intentaste decir pero una mano interrumpió tu reclamo.

Tú iras con ellos… – dijo tu amiga sonriendo y apuntando detrás de ti.

Volteaste y lo viste. No lo podías creer, ahí estaba parado justo detrás de ti sonriendo a quien habías estado esperando…por horas, por días, por años…Justo detrás de ti estaba Joe, "tu" (nada tuyo) chico

Tú debes ser Nancy ¿No es así? – dijo ante tu cara de incredibilidad.

S… Sí. – Contestaste

Sentías tus piernas desaparecer, perder el habla y todo. Él estaba ahí, de verdad estaba ahí.


	2. Much Better (capitulo 2)

Bueno Aquí el capitulo 2, Ojala que te guste Nancy, ya sabes que va con mucho cariño. Te quiero mucho! :D ((perdon por tardarme, tu sabes la escuela y eso, estas ahí xD jaja)

**Capitulo 2**

**Much Better**

Tú felicidad era enorme, se notaba en tu cara. Querías disimularlo ya que ese era tu plan de toda la vida: "Nada de demostrarle a Joe que lo amas con locura y desenfreno" pensaste. Pero era inevitable… habías planeado ese encuentro tantas veces y nada estaba pasando según lo que habías fantaseado por tanto tiempo.

– Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? – te cuestionó Joe mientras tomaba tu mano.

–S…Si. – Contestaste poniendote roja.

Al voltear hacia atrás viste a tu amiga agitar su mano en señal de despedida y despues caminar hacia el camión de Big Time Rush. Regresaste tu vista al frente para encontrarte con tu destino: el camión de los JB. Joe iba justo a un lado de ti, no podías quitar la vista del suelo, sabías que el estaba justo a un lado pero tenías que disimularlo.

Llegaron a la puerta del camión y Joe te dejo pasar- "Todo un caballero" pensaste mientras una sonrisita se te escapaba y se hacía visible en tu rostro. Al entrar esperaste a que Joe subiera, él te llevo hasta la parte trasera del autobus, que era donde se encontraba algo así como un minibar. Mientras caminabas hacía alla tu corazón latía rápido pasaste por su sala, cocina, comedor y camas…Te preguntaste como todo eso cabía ahí. Te parecía el autobus para gira más genial que habías visto en toda tu vida aunque en realidad fuera el primero que veías.

Al llegar al minibar situado en la parte trasera del autobus, y sentarte en un sillón que te mostró Joe, te percataste de la ausencia de los otros dos mienmbros de la banda.

– Joe…–dijsite un poco nerviosa.

–¿Si? – Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de ti.

– Este…me preguntaba, ¿Dónde están Nick y Kevin? – Contestaste sin poder mirarlo.

– Bueno…Kevin – comenzó a decir – Se va con su esposa después de los conciertos y Nick…

– ¿Y Nick? – cuestionaste al verlo con aire pensativo.

– Jeje, no sé donde se ha metido Nick. – Dijo en tono burlesco.

–ohh…Jeje– Dijiste algo nerviosa al darte cuenta que se encontraban solos tú y él en el bus.

– Bueno…Iremos a cenar a un restaurante –Joe se levantaba del lugar que ocupaba a un lado de ti.

Lo viste atravesar la puerta del minibar, mientras el bus arrancaba y él se dirigía hacia la cocina de este. No moviste ni un dedo, estabas demaciado nerviosa y sentías que el corazón se te salìa. Escuchaste que Joe te decía algo y como no lo oiste bien decidiste levantarte e ir hacía donde el se encontraba. Al salir por la puerta lo viste frente a ti, los dos se quedaron pasmados por un momento, observándose, hasta que el bus frenó de manera brusca, esto obligó a Joe a recargarse en la pared, dejandote en medio de sus brazos y frente a su cara.

– L…Lo siento. – Dijiste agachando rápidamente la mirada.

–No ha sido tu culpa… – te contesto Joe sin quitarse de su posción y observandote.

–Emm…Joe….–Lo interrumpiste señalandole que podía retirarse.

–Oh si. – contestó apartandose de ti.

Lanzaste un suspiro y lo viste alejarse de ti. Al verlo camianr de regreso a la cocina del bus te parecía tan …todo lo que siempre pensaste.

Olvidaste que Joe había dicho algo que no alcansaste a escuchar…por alguna razón te perdias por completo en el. En el camino al restaurante no paso gran cosa. Platicaron, rieron y bromearon. Sentias como si todo fuera un sueño, como si nada pasara en realidad.

Al llegar bajaron del bus y entraron al restaurante. Rápidamente un montón de chicas reconocieron a Joe. Pidieron autógrafos, fotos y todo lo que las fans piden. Algunas te preguntaban si eras su novia. La pregunta que te hacían sobre si eras SU novia te descontrolaba por completo. Un montonsito de esas chcias se acercaron rápido a ti y te lanzarón un montón de preguntas sobre Joe. Cuando alzaste la mirada para verlo, observaste como una fan se abalanzaba y lo besaba. Él sonrió ante esa demostración de afecto. Tu carazón se partía en padazos. No es como si realmente fuera tu novio…pero si era SU cena, SU momento…en ese momento él era más tuyo (sin serlo completamente) que de ellas.

Caminaste hacía la puerta dejando atrás a las fans y a Joe. Sentías el mundo venirse encima de ti, sentías coraje, desesperación, tristeza y sin embargo no sabías por qué. Tenías en claro que Joe no era nada de ti, que quizá estaba haciendo aquello por puro compromiso…que quizá…ni siquiera estaba feliz por estar contigo.

Sentiste que alguien te tomaba por la mano, al voltear lo viste ahí con cara de preocupación.

–¡HEY! – dijo sin comprender que te pasaba.

–Hey…–contestaste desanimada.

–Oye, que…que bueno que te adelantaste. – Dijo tratando de disimular que entendía tu tristesa.

–…– no podías contestar, no sabías de que hablaba Joe.

–Mira, tengo la cena – dijo al tiempo que levantaba una bolsa – Así que vámonos antes de que se den cuenta que salí por la parte de atrás.

–Pero Joe…Tus fans…–Dijiste viendo hacia el restaurante.

–Vamos, ahora estoy contigo – contesto mientras jalaba tu mano y sonreía.

¿Acaso Joe no entendía lo que acababa de hacer con tan simple oración? ¿Acaso no entendía que con eso ya no podrías disimular más cuanto te gustaba?

Caminaron hacia el bus e hicieron la cena en el pequeño comedor de este. Fue una cena sencilla pero te parecío tan perfecta por el simple hecho de estar ahí con Joe…Tu (más tuyo ahora que antes pero sin serlo aún) chico.


	3. Fly with me (capitulo 3)

Capitulo 3. Aquí después de hacerte esperar Nancy, está tu capitulo 3. De verdad espero que te guste.

**Capítulo 3**

**Fly with me**

Abrías los ojos, estabas despertando de lo que te parecía el más maravilloso sueño pero sabías que no lo era, estaba pasando en realidad. Te incorporaste lentamente, la cobija que te cubría bajó hasta tu cintura, te dolía un poco el cuello y sentías duro el lugar donde habías dormido. Tu mirada recorrió el lugar, sin lugar a duda era un lugar que reconocías… a un lado de ti estaban las camas de Kevin y Nick, al otro lado la cama de Joe y una de sobra. Entonces te diste cuenta…dormiste en el pasillo, literalmente en el pasillo, no en una de las camas, ¡EN EL PASILLO! Volteaste a un lado de ti y observaste un bulto cobijado hasta la cabeza con la misma cobija que ahora cubría tus piernas. Reconocerías ese cabello en cualquier parte, incluso esa forma de respirar…sabías que ahí a un lado de ti estaba Joe aun dormido.

De tu cara salió una sonrisita, a la que le siguió una pequeña risita que denotaba en ti nervios, alegría…todo. Tenías el poder de sacarlo todo simplemente así. Comenzaste a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior después de la cena.

Recordabas que Joe se levantó y recogió el pequeño comedor del bus. Tú mientras tanto guardabas la comida sobrante en una bolsita y la metías en el pequeño refrigerador. Él te comentó algo sobre que le encantaba que las chicas fueran serviciales mientras te lanzaba una sonrisilla que hizo que te ruborizabas. Para dormir Joe te presto una de sus playeras y un short, que te quedaban realmente grandes. Entraste al baño del bus para cambiarte mientras él se ponía su pijama en el mini bar. Al salir te sentiste un poco incómoda y fachosa, ¿Qué pensaría Joe? Te preguntabas. El notando aquello tomo tu mano, te hizo dar una vuelta y después dijo: "¡Wow!, te vez tan tierna así". Lanzaste tú tan típica risita de nervios/emoción y él tan solo te sonrió al tiempo que regresaba al mini bar. Tardó tan solo unos instantes y al salir llevaba con él su guitarra diciéndote que te tenía una última sorpresa. Se sentaron en el pasillo y él comenzó a tocar para ti. Después de algunas canciones guardó su guitarra y comenzaron a platicar. Cuando estaban juntos las risas eran inevitables aunque ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta y ¿Cómo iban a darse cuenta? Si tan solo llevaba algunas horas de haberse conocido. Te acostaste, después de un rato de platicar con Joe, en el pasillo y el hizo lo mismo. Sin darte cuenta te quedaste dormida. Joe tomó su cobija, con ella los tapo a ambos y durmió a un lado de ti para asegurarse de que estuvieras bien.

Tus recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron interrumpidos por Joe, quien comenzaba a despertarse.

–N…¿Nacy? – dijo Joe incorporándose a un lado de ti mientras se tallaba un ojo.

–Buenos días, Joe. – dijiste dándole una bonita sonrisa.

Joe te regreso la sonrisa.

– ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar, Nancy? – te preguntó Joe mientras se ponía de pie.

–Lo que quieras. – contestaste mientras te estirabas aún en el piso.

–No te puedo comer, sería canibalismo. – bromeo.

Soltaste tan solo una apenas notable sonrisilla. Tu mirada se clavó en un punto fijo, recordaste que él siempre había querido ser un famoso actor de comedia.

–¿Nancy? – decía Joe , quien se había puesto de cuclillas y pasaba su mano frente a tus ojos de un lado a otro.

–¡Lo siento! Me quedé pensando… – dijiste al reaccionar.

–Oye…– dijo Joe mientras se volvía a poner de pie y caminaba hacía el pequeño comedor.

– ¿Qué pasa? – contestaste poniéndote al fin de pie.

– ¿Quién es tu Jonas favorito? – cuestionó Joe.

Esa pregunta tan de repente, era tu momento perfecto para demostrarle a Joe que no era el quién te importaba, aunque en realidad si lo fuera. El plan marcharía de acuerdo a lo planeado.

– ¿Nancy? ¿Si me escuchaste? – cuestiono Joe creyendo que te habías quedado pensado de nuevo

–¡AH! ¡Sí! – contestaste

– Creí que no me habías escuchado como ayer. – dijo Joe poniendo unos platos con sándwiches a la mesa.

–¿Ayer? – cuestionaste ayudándole a preparar el pequeño comedor del bus.

–Sí, ayer te lo pregunté pero nunca me respondiste. – te dijo él acercándose por último con las bebidas.

–Con que era eso…– susurraste mientras ambos se sentaban para desayunar.

–¿Y bien? – cuestiono nuevamente Joe tomando su sándwich para darle una mordida.

–Nick. Definitivamente Nick. – Dijiste rápido mientras mordías tu sándwich. Tratabas de parecer natural.

– Ah. – Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Joe.

No volteo a verte, no te cuestiono, no hizo absolutamente nada. Sencillamente se limitó a esa vana expresión en la que no demostró interés alguno a tu respuesta. Nuevamente sentías ese enorme peso sobre ti. ¿Acaso le molestó? No sabías que pensar.

El desayuno continuó en completo silencio. Al ser medio día llegaron Nick y Kevin al bus. Joe se encontraba tocando algunos acordes en el mini bar y tú estabas a un lado de él simplemente escuchando. Después de saludos y hablar sobre el concierto del día anterior, te ayudaron a preparar tus cosas. Firmaron lo que desde un principio habías llevado, se tomaron muchas fotografías (juntos, cada uno por separado contigo, riendo, preparando cosas, firmando, etc.) El chofer llego una hora después que los otros dos miembros de la banda. Todos se encontraban sentados en la pequeña sala del bus viendo tv y comentando sobre el programa que se transmitía.

El bus comenzó a avanzar de regreso hacía donde había sido el concierto. Ahí se había quedado el auto y el plan era reencontrarte con tu amiga rusher en ese lugar para regresar a casa. Sentías que todo ese sueño terminaría en cuanto volvieras a cruzar la puerta, tus ganas de llorar eran enormes y los chicos notaron cuando tus ojos comenzaron a ponerse brillosos.

–¿Nancy? – dijo Nick poniendo su mano sobre tu hombro.

– Abrázala Nick…– dijo Joe mientras se levantaba un poco molesto y se dirigía al baño– Seguro eso la hace sentir mejor.

–¿Qué le pasa? – Cuestionó Kevin sin tener la menor idea.

Nick y tu se limitaron a quedarse observando por un momento con cara de completa duda hacía donde había ido Joe.

Pasó un rato cuando pudiste ver por la ventana de nuevo el gran estadio donde una noche anterior habías asistido a concierto de los que ahora estaban sentados a un lado de ti. Sentiste una enorme opresión en el pecho.

Al llegar tu amiga ya te esperaba ahí. Logan, Kendall, Carlos y James estaban con ella sentados a un lado del coche esperando a que ustedes llegaran. Viste su cara de felicidad mientras agitaba su mano en señal de saludo. Un sabor agridulce apareció en tu boca, tan solo apenas un día antes se estaba despidiendo de ti para dejarte ir con el que era tu chico perfecto y hoy estaba ahí de nuevo saludándote feliz.

Todos bajaron del bus, comenzaron a saludar a BTR y a tu amiga, quienes se encontraban tan solo a unos pocos metros, el único que faltaba era Joe quien había dicho que en un momento los alcanzaba. Cuando comenzaron las despedidas tu amiga y tú no pudieron evitar romper en llanto. Al final y como pudieron entraron al auto. Tú sentías tanta tristeza, Joe no salía y no parecía que lo fuera a hacer. Tu amiga prendió el auto y ambas bajaron las ventanas para decirle a los chicos frases como: Adios, los extrañaremos, son lo máximo, etc. Cuando por fin se disponía a avanzar tuvo que detenerse tras escuchar que alguien te llamaba. Era Joe que bajaba a toda prisa del bus.

–¡NANCY! – grito mientras se acercaba corriendo al coche que se encontraba a unos metros del coche.

–¿Joe? –dijiste al tiempo que te bajabas y caminabas hacia el incrédula.

–Toma. –Dijo al estar lo suficientemente cerca y extendió su mano con un sobre en ella.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntaste mientras lo tomabas.

–Ya lo verás, solo no lo abras hasta que estés en casa. – dijo Joe dándote una sonrisa.

– Esta bien. – Contestaste lanzando esa risita nerviosa.

–Gracias. – Dijo Joe mientras te abrazaba. – Fue genial conocerte.

Después de un momento, te soltó y te dio un beso ligero en la mejilla. Viste todo en cámara lenta después de eso. Se volteó y camino de regreso, a donde se encontraban ya sus hermanos y BTR.

No podías moverte, te quedaste ahí pasmada, observando a Joe… No había nadie más en ese momento, todos habían desaparecido, lo único que quedaba era él regresando a su realidad y tú desapareciendo de ella.


	4. Australia (capitulo 4)

**Capitulo 4**

**Australia**

Apretabas ese sobre contra tu pecho. "No lo abras hasta que llegues a tu casa." Repetías en tu cabeza. ¡IMPOSIBLE! Necesitabas saber que había ahí ahora y ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos de viaje.

–Pues ábrelo Nancy. – interrumpió tu amiga en el silencio del auto.

–¡No! Abril, Joe dijo que hasta que llegará a casa. – contestaste.

–Bueno pues…tú sabrás. – dijo tu amiga regresando la vista a la carretera.

No podías contra la curiosidad, te urgía saber que había escrito Joe para ti…solo para ti pero habías aceptado no abrirlo hasta llegar. Cuando levantabas tus ojos para ver la carretera parecía como si esta se extendiera 20 o 30 kilómetros más.

Al fin se podía ver la ciudad acercándose. "¿La ciudad cuenta como mi casa?" pensaste buscando una pequeña trampa en aquella oración para abrir el sobre. "No" te respondiste inmediatamente.

– Y… ¿Cómo fue con BTR? – le preguntaste a tu amiga que hasta ese momento llevaba todo el camino riendo sola.

–Fue genial. Los chicos son justo como los imagine. Logan prometió comunicarse con migo. Fue lo máximo. – volvió a sonreír. – y ¿a ti que tal te fue?

–Pues estuve todo el tiempo sola con Joe, hasta el siguiente día que llegaron Nick y Kevin…

–¿Solitos? ¿Tú y Joe? ¡UYY! – dijo con voz pícara tu amiga.

– JAjaja No pasó nada Abril! – dijiste soltando tu risita típica.

–Bueno Nancy, ojala se repita pronto mujer. Hemos llegado a tu casa.

–¿Qué? – dijiste sorprendida al tiempo que volteabas a todos lados para darte cuenta que estaban en la entrada de tu hogar.

–Jajaja, ni cuenta te diste ¿Verdad? – dijo soltando una carcajada la conductora.

Tomaste tus cosas, te despediste de tu amiga, quien antes de irse te menciono que quería saber que había en el sobre, y finalmente entraste a tu casa.

Guardaste todo en tu habitación y rápidamente saliste a la sala. Te sentaste en un sillón, tomaste el sobre y pasaste tus manos lentamente sobre el. Lo abriste cuidadosamente y sacaste el papel que ya hacía dentro. Del puño y letra de Joe pudiste leer lo siguiente:

_¡Hey, Nancy!_

_¿Cómo podría iniciar a decirle esto a una fan? No soy tan bueno con las palabras como parece y menos hablando de algo tan drástico como esto. He pensado en hablar con las palabras que ya he utilizado, me parece más fácil hablarte de esta forma. Usare aquellas que ya conoces seguramente, usare mis canciones._

_Lo que trato de decir y me resulta tan difícil es que…_

_Sé que acabo de conocerte. Unas cuantas horas bastaron para que pudiera notar que eras esa chica que esperaba, aquella que no rompería mi corazón. Quizá no vengas de Australia pero no importa, sé que contigo no perderé mi tiempo. Eres la chica de mis sueños. _

_Por un tiempo busqué el amor en muchas otras, creía que eran lo que necesitaba y después sentí que estaba mejor solo, hasta ayer. Mientras te observaba dormir me preguntaba ¿Acaso será ella la que se quede a mi lado? ¿La que este conmigo cuando este decaído? Y entonces me di cuenta, no me importaba el futuro. Me importaba solo el hecho de que yo estaba ahí preguntándome sobre ti._

_Sé que cuando te vayas te seguiré sintiendo a mí alrededor, en el silencio escuchare el sonido de tus pasos y mi corazón comenzará a ir lento, justo como está pasando ahora. _

_Ahora, cuando creía tener una esperanza, una sola respuesta me lo arrebato todo. Mi chica de Australia (que no es de Australia) se desvanecía frente a mí ya que ella buscaba a alguien más y ahora la dejo ir. _

_Quizá no te vuelva a ver nunca Nancy…pero quiero que sepas que supe quererte en solo horas. Eso era todo lo que quería decir…podrás decir que estoy loco pero ¿No se supone que de eso se trata esto de querer? Se cometen locuras todo el tiempo. Me siento absurdo ahora. Jamás me había enamorado en tan solo unas horas. Es irónico como ahora soy yo el que no es correspondido cuando por lo general soy yo quien no corresponde. _

_Supongo que hasta aquí llego nuestra historia… duro tan poco. Y así de corta esta planeada esta carta. _

_Me despido con la felicidad que me queda por poder haberte conocido…_

_Hasta pronto,_

_Joe._

Tus manos estaban temblando y tu corazón latía rápidamente. Las lágrimas que no pudiste contener rodaban por tu rostro. Tenías una serie de sentimientos encontrados. No volverías a ver a Joe jamás…y esa carta ahí en tus manos reflejaba una oportunidad perdida. Nick había sido una respuesta errónea y el plan era un completo fracaso. Toda la victoria que habías creído en realidad era un fracaso total. No sabías si estabas llorando de felicidad o de tristesa.

Los días habían pasado y se habían convertido en meses desde el día que conociste al que era tu amor plátonico. Ahora caminabas a la escuela, en el camino te encontraste con tu amiga Abril quien estaba al teléfono.

–Jajaja Claro que sí Logan. – dijo ella mientras te saludaba. – Oye te llamo luego. Está bien… Cuídate… Te quiero.

–¿Te quiero? A ver Abril ¿Qué no me has contado? – dijiste burlona a tu amiga.

–Jaja Nada, nada. Ya vez, Logan que no puede dejar de pensar en mi. – dijo en broma mientras caminaba junto a ti hacia la escuela.

–¿De verdad no ha pasado nada más? – dijiste siguiéndole la broma.

–La verdad es que…– dijo seriamente – me pidió que lo visitara pronto. Dijo que le gustaría verme. Platicar en persona y eso.

–¿Enserio? – contestaste incrédula.

–Jaja Enserio. – dijo sacando una sonrisilla.

De camino a la Universidad esa fue su plática. Nunca le contaste a tu amiga lo que decía la carta, ella no se acordó de preguntarte y tú simplemente decidiste guardarlo como un secreto entre tú y Joe.

Dos días después en hora de clase, Abril se levantó de su pupitre y le pidió al profesor de cálculo poder contestar. Notaste en su rostro una sonrisilla de felicidad que te hizo sospechar de quien se trataba. Entonces la seguiste con la vista hasta la puerta y a través de los cristales transparentes de las ventanas pudiste observar como aquella sonrisa desaparecía. Te levantaste lentamente con un muy mal presentimiento. El profesor y tus compañeros te observaron sin saber que pasaba. En cuanto Abril tapo su boca corriste hacia ella. Las lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro.

–¡ABRIL! ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaste angustiada.

–¡LOGAN! ¡LOGAN! – decía ella entre sollozos.

–¿Qué pasó con Logan? – cuestionabas a Abril, quien estaba temblando y no paraba de llorar.

–Tuvo un accidente en su moto y…– comenzó a llorar aún más.

–¿Y? ¿Qué le paso a Logan? – decías sosteniéndola porque sentías que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

–Está muy grave en el hospital…quizá no sobreviva. ¡TENGO QUE IR A VERLO! – dijo angustiada.

Después de lograr calmarla y pedir permisos para ambas para salir de la universidad, prepararon un viaje de urgencia a Los Angeles. Partieron a la mañana siguiente.

En cuanto llegaron ya las esperaba Kendall para llevarlas al hospital. Al llegar Abril sostenía fuertemente tu mano y la de Kendall. Entraron al hospital y tu amiga te abrazó fuerte. Kendall se la llevo por un pasillo para que entrara a ver a Logan y tú te quedaste ahí sola esperándola.

Entonces casi al instante de que Kendall y Abril se fueran escuchaste una voz detrás de ti.

–¿Nancy? – oiste al tiempo que voltebas.

Ahí frente a ti estaba Joe quien te observaba incrédulo.


	5. Take On Me (Capitulo 5)

Nancy! Aquí está tu capítulo 5, es como si fuera el final de temporada por así decirlo. (: espero que te guste y pues tomé tu idea del pequeño hijo de Kevin ;) me ayudó mucho eso. Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Capìtulo 5**

**Take on me.**

–¿Nancy? – te repitió de nuevo Joe al tiempo que se acercaba a ti.

No pudiste reaccionar de inmediato, tu cabeza se llenaba de preguntas y tenías un remolino de sentimientos demasiado grande dentro de ti. No te diste cuenta de que el vocalista de los Jonas Brothers se encontraba ya justo enfrente de ti.

–¡Hey, Nancy! – dijo mientras movía su mano de izquierda a derecha frente a tu cara, como ya lo había hecho antes.

–¡Oh! Joe…Lo siento…yo… – contestaste al tiempo que reaccionabas.

–Te quedaste pensado ¿No? – Interrumpió Joe soltando una sonrisita.

–Sí. – dijiste volteando rápidamente al suelo.

–¿Y qué haces aquí? – Cuestiono Joe.

–Estoy acompañando a Abril. Al parecer Logan tuvo un accidente y ella quiso venir a verlo. – contestaste

–Oh, es cierto. Vi a Carlos y a James ayer en la sala de espera. James me contó lo que le paso Logan. Espero que este bien. – Comentó Joe.

–Sí, Kendall se veía muy preocupado. Oye y ¿Tú que haces aquí? – Preguntaste sin andarte con rodeos.

–Danielle acaba de tener a mi sobrino. – contestó Joe soltando una de esas sonrisillas que tanto te gustaban. Se notaba un brillo especial en sus ojos.

–¡QUE BONITO! Seguramente Kevin está muy feliz.

–Sí.

Joe y tu continuaron hablando por un momento. Hasta que salió Abril junto con Kendall. Ella seguía llorando, la veías devastada, observaste a Kendall y notaste que él también estaba llorando. Te preparaste para lo peor.

Ella corrió hacia ti y te abrazó muy fuerte. Viste a Kendall, el tapó su cara y trato de evitar que notaran que estaba llorando. Joe solo permanecía ahí parado. No conseguías las fuerzas para preguntar qué era lo que pasaba. Viste entrar a James y a Carlos, quienes al ver a Abril y a Kendall llorando, corrieron hacia ellos muy preocupados.

–¿QUÉ PASA? ¿CÓMO ESTA LOGAN? – dijo muy apurado Carlos.

–El…–trató de comenzar Kendall.

–El está en coma – terminó Abril mientras se alejaba de ti. – Ni siquiera…Ni siquiera pude hablar con él.

Los chicos de Big Time Rush no lo podían creer.

–Nancy, – continuó Abril, observándote – puedes regresar, yo me quedaré aquí con los chicos hasta que Logan despierte…

–No, yo me quedo contigo – dijiste.

–Nancy, escucha a tu amiga– dijo Joe poniendo su mano sobre tu hombro.

–Pero Joe…– trataste de replicar.

–Por favor…– suplicó la chica pelirroja.

–Nancy, ven conmigo – dijo Joe. – Te mostraré a mi sobrino, mientras podemos dejar a Abril pensar bien todo este asunto.

–Está bien. – accediste no muy convencida.

Joe te llevo a los cuneros, ambos vieron al pequeño nuevo miembro de la familia Jonas. Tu no ponías atención en nada, solo pensabas en como estaría Abril y que decisión tomaría.

Al regresar Carlos y James ya no estaban, solo quedaban Kendall y Abril en el pasillo. Al llegar pudiste ver a Kendall abrazando a Abril, a quien soltó lentamente, la hizo un poco hacía atrás, levantó su cara tomándole la barbilla y le señaló detrás de ella donde te encontrabas tú y Joe.

Ella camino hacia ti y Kendall fue detrás de ella.

–Ya lo decidí, me quedaré aquí. No puedo dejar que te quedes Nancy, no podemos pagar el hotel por mucho tiempo y Kendall me ofreció su casa…

–Pero Abril…– te diste cuenta que era inútil insistir. – Está bien, tienes suerte de que ayer fuera nuestro último día de clases.

–Jeje, si, ¿verdad? – Sonrío volteando a ver a Joe quien se encontraba a un lado de ti.

–¿Su último día de clases? O sea, ¿ya salieron de la escuela? – Pregunto un poco emocionado Joe.

–Si…– contestaste viéndolo extrañada.

–Entonces señorita…Tú puedes quedarte en mi casa. No te preocupes. –Dijo Joe sonriéndote.

–Pero Joe…– dijiste viéndolo con unos ojos grandes.

–Así podrás venir a visitarla. – trató de convencerte Joe

–¡SI JOE! Ella acepta. – Contesto Abril por ti.

–Perfecto. – Dijo Joe quien no te dio tiempo de negarte, y no era como si quisieras hacerlo.

Todos empezaron a reír. Viste la cara de todos riendo, estaban felices, te gustaba que todos estuvieran así y esperabas que eso durara más. No sabías que les deparaba el futuro pero sabías que las cosas comenzarían a mejorar. Además, ahora vivirías con Joe y podrías estar más cerca de él. Definitivamente todo tendría que empezar a mejorar.


	6. Please be mine (1) (Capitulo 6)

**Capítulo 6**

**Please be mine (1)**

Entras a la hermosa casa de Joe. Te quedas en la puerta viendo todo a tu alrededor, recorres con la vista de un lado al otro mientras sostienes fuertemente la bolsa que llevas en las manos y cuelga frente a ti. Regresas la mirada hacía el frente para encontrarte con un Joe que te ve tiernamente y sonríe.

–¿Qué pasa Joe? – dices entre risillas.

–Nada, te vez…tan…– Joe hace un ademán con sus manos mientras busca la palabra para describirte.

–¿Tan? – vuelves a decir con pequeñas risitas.

–¿Te ayudo con eso? – dice Joe, para cambiar rápidamente el tema.

Ves la bolsa que sostienes justo frente a ti. Te pierdes un momento viendo tus manos, sosteniendo la bolsa… hasta que una mano se pone encima de las tuyas. Volteas hacia arriba y te encuentras a Joe. Él te ve directamente a los ojos…sientes el tiempo ir lento y tú corazón va tan rápido como jamás lo había hecho.

Joe comienza a acercarse a ti lentamente al tiempo que da un vistazo rápido a tus labios para volver a ver tus ojos después. Estas atónita, Joe Jonas esta a punto de besarte. El tiempo se vuelve aún más lento…tu cabeza esta en completo shock, tus manos tiemblan bajo la de Joe y aprietan aún más la bolsa. La otra mano de Joe se posiciona en tu hombro, muy lenta y delicadamente, lo que provoca que un cosquilleo recorra todo tu cuerpo.

–¿Joe…? Interrumpe una voz detrás de ti.

–…– Joe deja caer su cabeza sobre tu otro hombro y contesta muy sin gana – ¿qué? – su tono se escucha con la voz de un perdedor.

Abres y cierras rápidamente los párpados para asegurarte de no estar soñando y en tu cara puede verse una sonrisa que denota tu completa ignorancia hacia lo que había pasado justo hace un instante.

–¿Qué se supone que haces? – Vuelves a escuchar detrás de ti.

Joe levanta su cabeza de tu hombro y notas en su rostro que al parecer se dado cuenta de golpe quien es la persona que lo cuestiona. Sin voltear a verte quita sus manos de ti y camina hacia la puerta. No volteas, solo sientes como Joe se dirige hacia la persona que se encuentra detrás de ti. Escuchas como hablan pero no entiendes nada. Aún sigues en estado de shock viendo hacia la nada.

Cuando reaccionas y eres consciente de tu cuerpo, volteas y te encuentras a Joe con la puerta entre abierta, lo cual te hace pensar que no quiere que veas quien es ella, lo único que puedes observar es a Joe entre la puerta y la pared, hablando con ella, no sabes si acercarte o quedarte ahí, así que decides no moverte.

Dentro de ti empiezas a sentir curiosidad de saber quién es y miedo de perderlo, en tu cabeza comienzas a formular un sinfín de ideas y pensamientos, en los cuales recuerdas la carta que te dio y su contenido, pero con un movimiento de cabeza de izquierda a derecha niegas, pues analizas que han pasado ya varios meses y que el pudo a ver encontrado a alguien más y que ese alguien se encontraba enfrente de él, y a ti te dejo simplemente en un recuerdo. Te preocupa demasiado la idea… tanto que hasta te sorprende.

Notaste un cambio repentino en la voz de Joe… ¿Quién es esta chica que lo hace cambiar tan rápidamente de emociones? ¿Por qué no quiere que la vea? Tu cabeza formula demasiadas preguntas y tu corazón no lo soporta más. Tus ojos liberan por medio de lágrimas toda aquella preocupación.

Notas que Joe se despide y cierra la puerta. Antes de que el gire para verte se recarga en la pared y suspira. Rápidamente tratas de limpiar tus làgrimas. Joe nota esto y avanza un poco preocupado a ti.

-¿Qué pasa?- te pregunta preocupado.

-Nada…yo…solo pensaba en Abril - contestas tratando de evadir la mirada de Joe.

-hmm..Oye, tranquila, vas a ver como todo se pone mejor, por lo que he escuchado Logan no es un chico que se rinde fácilmente y al parecer tu amiga Abril se ve muy fuerte. – trata de tranquilizarte Joe al tiempo que te rodea con sus brazos.

Te quedas atónita. Joe se separa de ti, te ve fijo de nuevo y te sonríe. Te separas de él rápidamente y te volteas.

-¿Me muestras mi cuarto? – dices rápidamente.

-Ehmm…Claro. – dice Joe un poco desconcertado.

Joe avanza delante de ti. Caminan por dos minutos y llegan al cuarto. El abre la puerta y tu entras asombrada por la belleza de tu cuarto. No podías creer que te quedarías en un sitio como ese. De repente, sientes una manos en tus hombros, son las de Joe. Te estremeces y te quitas de ahí.

–Hmm…Joe, yo quisiera…acomodar mis cosas…sola…– dices lo último en voz baja y haces un movimiento con tus dedos chocando los índices una y otra vez.

–Está bien…–dice de nuevo Joe con tono de incomprensión.

Sale de la habitación y lanzas un suspiro. Te lanzas sobre la cama, notas que es realmente cómoda. Hundes tu cara en una de las almohadas y sin darte cuenta te quedas dormida.

Un rayo de luz te despierta. Sonríes. Te parece una bella ¿mañana? Abres de golpe los ojos "¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" piensas preocupada. Sientes la presencia de alguien a un lado de ti. Volteas lenta y nerviosamente. Ahí una vez más a un lado de ti una bella mañana se encuentra Joe durmiendo.

–Hola…–dice con los ojos entreabiertos Joe.

¿Hola? Esta en tu habitación, en tu cama y a un lado de ti y solo dice ¿Hola?

No sabes cómo y por qué esta ahí pero te lo imaginas.

Se quedan observando fijamente, esperando que uno de los dos hable primero. Sientes lo que siempre sientes cuando él esta tan cerca. Tu boca se abre un poco para poder decir algo pero tu voz se ahoga. El solo ilumina el cabello de Joe y en su cara vez una sonrisa mientras el mantiene sus ojos cerrados. Sonries también ya que te resulta imposible no sonreírle a él…


	7. Hold On (capitulo 7)

Capitulo 7

**Hold On**

–¿Hola? – dices un tanto insegura al chico que se encuentra ahí, medio dormido.

Joe abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta.

–¡NANCY! – te observa. –Pero…¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

–…– Lo observas incrédula.

–Espera…– dice Joe mientras mira a su alrededor– Esta es tu habitación.

–Jajaja, sí. – No puedes aguantar la risa.

Joe ríe contigo. Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpen sus risas.

–¡Hey! – se escucha al tiempo que se abre la puerta. Es Nick. – Se notan muy animados aquí.

–Oh…Nick…– Lo observas y rápidamente te arreglas el pelo.

–¡Nancy! – dice Nick con sorpresa. – ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ya, Nick. No la atormentes con preguntas. –Comenta con un tono diferente en la voz, Joe. Apoya su cabeza en su mano y los observa.

–Bueno… entonces– Nick extiende sus brazos.

Volteas y ves a Joe quien tiene un aspecto como de sorprendido. Vuelves a voltear hacia Nick y te levantas. Lo abrazas. Sus brazos te rodean, es extraño como Nick se siente tan cálido.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno…ya se saludaron lo suficiente. – Joe se levanta y los separa.

–Hey, tranquilo hermano. – Nick libera una muy leve sonrisa ante los celos de Joe. – Lo traes grave.

–¿Yo? Jajaja – sueltas una gran risa ante la cual Nick sonríe. – para nada.

–Bueno, un gusto saludarte, por ahora me retiro. Espero verlos después. – Dice Nick mientras sale de la habitación.

Das vuelta sobre tus puntas y ves a Joe frente a ti. El te mira y se sonríe.

–¿Qué? – preguntas extrañada.

–Nada. –contesta volteando a otro lado.

–Bueno…– miras también hacia otro lado. – Y…se puede saber ¿qué hacías aquí? Digo…por qué dormiste aquí ¿cierto?

–Ahh…eso. Bueno…Anoche entre a ver si necesitabas ayuda y te vi dormida. Noté que no estabas cobijada, ni nada, así que decidí cobijarte. Te veías tan cómoda qué me acosté a un lado de ti…y supongo que caí dormido. – Joe te ve y sonríe.

–De verdad estabas cansado…– dices viéndolo y sonriendo también.

–Sí…

El celular de Joe suena, interrumpiendo la atmosfera creada entre ustedes. El suspira al ver en la pantalla el nombre de quien le llamaba.

–Discúlpame un momento. – dice y sale de la habitación.

Te sientas en la cama y vuelves a ver a tu alrededor. Suspiras. Alcanzas a escuchar que Joe levanta un poco la voz, te preguntas que pasa y te levantas. Al mismo tiempo se abre la puerta. El chico de pelo negro aparece frente a ti.

–Debo irme por ahora…me surgió algo. – te dice Joe un poco serio.

–Oh…esta bien. –Contestas preguntándote que pasó.

Joe se va. Te quedas sola y te das cuenta que sin Joe…ni Nick…ahí, la habitación se ve mucho más grande. Viéndola bien es enorme. Te agrada bastante, hay un estante con libros y una mesita con sillones alrededor cerca de la ventana, ese lugar se ve bastante bien para leer. Comienzas a desempacar y toda tu mañana se va en eso.

Al llegar la tarde, tomas un libro del estante y te sientas cerca de la ventana. Estas tan sumergida en la lectura que no te percatas de la presencia de Nick.

–¿Nacy? – dice para que notes que está ahí.

–Nick…Hola. Pasa. – Contestas mientras te paras y dejas el libro en la mesita.

–¿Has visto a Joe? – te pregunta.

–No, salió desde en la mañana. – contestas y ves como mira al piso pensando en algo.

–Ahora veo. Hmm…Pues ya que no esta aquí, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo? Se supone que saldría con él para tratar unos asuntos pero bueno…me vendrá mejor tu compañía. – Dice viéndote con la misma expresión de siempre.

–Oh…Claro. – dices sonriendo. Te sonrojas y sabes que lo estás pero tratas de disimularlo.

¿Por qué te sonrojas? Te preguntas casi al instante.

Salen de la casa. Nick y tu suben a su auto. Ves por la ventana, ¿qué estará haciendo Joe? Es lo único que pasa por tu mente.

Llegan por fin al lugar, era un restaurant-bar, casual y bonito. Están ahí alrededor de dos horas, la plática con Nick fue tan buena que el tiempo se te pasa volando. Sales del restaurant junto con él y al doblar en la esquina se encuentran a Joe, quien no está solo… puedes ver cómo una rubia esta frente a él, sabes que la has visto antes sin embargo, no sabes dónde. Sientes tu corazón ir rápido y un sentimiento extraño se apodera de ti. Te apoyas en Nick sin darte cuenta. Te toma del brazo y con su vista logra ver lo que te ha puesto así.

No pasa mucho cuando ves como Joe besa a aquella rubia…fue un beso impulsivo y espontaneo. Tus ojos se humedecen. Nick se percata de esto y se para frente a ti.

–Vamos…un momento a otro lugar. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte – Dice viéndote.

–…Claro…– tratas de que tu voz no suene quebrada. Limpias las lágrimas que quieren escapar y vez por última vez la escena que ha roto por completo tu corazón.

Mientras vas con Nick, tu cabeza no puede sacarse esa imagen, después de todo tan solo hace unas horas atrás, ese chico que ahora se besaba con otra, había estado en tu cama sonriendo…mientras te regalaba un inocente "Hola".


End file.
